


Eyes of Enchantment

by Bird_Whore



Series: Hyrulian Havoc [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cringe, Dead Parents, F/F, F/M, Magic, Multi, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Whore/pseuds/Bird_Whore
Summary: Twin sisters from Lurelin grow up together, but have very separate paths.
Relationships: LinkxOC, MiphaxZelda, OCxOC, OCxRevali
Series: Hyrulian Havoc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707163
Kudos: 5





	Eyes of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins in Lurelin Village, 19 years before the calamity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was so much stuff in the first chapter, I just wanted to get everything out. Hopefully this one will be better.

The next two years went by fast, too fast for Mila's liking.

Senia had gotten the hang of some basic spells, Mila hadn't taught her to read however as she thought the spells were more important.

And Osha was becoming more physically strong with Ukil's help.

Mila enjoyed the time they spent together as much as she could. She hadn't explained to her husband what was going on, she needed him to stay with the twins to keep them safe.

Night fell onto Lurelin village once again, and Mila knew tonight was the night, she got out of bed carefully to not disturb Ukil, and she approached her desk, she took out a graphite pencil and some paper...

After writing her letter, she folded the paper and left it on the nightstand of her and her husband's bed. She kissed him and each of her daughters one last time, as she took a basket of food she pre-made, her old cloak, and her staff, and walked out of the hut, and into the moonlight.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight... I wish all of you well..."

The trek was long, but seemed short-lived as Mila made her way to Faron. And of course, it started to rain. Mila sighed.

"Because tonight couldn't get any _more_ miserable..." She hugged her shoulders, pulling her cloak closer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Her trek took no more than a few hours of non-stop walking until she reached the bridge of Lake Hylia, at the front were a few 'travelers'. Mila made her towards them and they acknowledged her.

"We thought you wouldn't come..." one of them said.

"Yes well that's to be expected when one is traveling on foot." Mila noted.

Another traveler handed her something, a white mask with a red eye. "Put that on." they instructed, Mila complied as the same traveler took off her cloak and draped a new one around her, a red one.

"Say nothing for the rest of the trip." Mila nodded as they took her to a horse-drawn cart, having her sit in the back with two of them while the third directed the horses. One of them got out a small amount of rope and bound her wrists, The other took her staff and placed it behind her along with her basket and old cloak.

The cart ride wasn't as long as her walk, but they needed to stop at a stable before they went into the sand. Whenever they were asked what was happening they told the people that they captured a Yiga member and were going to deal with them, they didn't get asked anymore questions after that. Mila was lead through the sands as the other three were in front, one carrying her staff and cloak, and other carrying her basket and holding onto her lead, it wasn't until they got into the Yiga base that they turned back into their usual red suits. The foot soldier that held Mila's lead brought her to the entrance of a room, the other two set her staff and cloak on the ground near the entrance of the room and left. The foot soldier opened the door to the room, unbinding Mila and letting her inside, placing her items in the room they turned to leave.

"This is where you'll be staying. Someone will come to talk with you shortly." they closed the door and left her to look at the room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a cozy room with a bed in one corner and a large bookshelf in the other, there were a few cupboards in the room along with a desk near the window, there were some lantern in the room and a rug in the middle with a coffee table on top.

"Quite homey for a prison cell..." Mila mumbled to herself as she places her basket on the coffee table and puts her cloak and staff in a large chest at the end of the bed. She sighs as she sits in the chair near the desk, waiting patiently for whoever was to arrive. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the -surprisingly not barred nor locked- door. "Come in?" Mila says as a tall figure walks into the room with the same traditional Yiga mask she'd placed on the table along with her basket.

"Hello there." the figure said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first


End file.
